Miley
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: Extremely dark and somewhat sadistic. Rated M. Dark Liley.


**Summary:**** Extremely dark and somewhat sadistic. Rated M. Dark Liley. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic. Some dialogue incorporated in this belongs to Eminem. Song used is "Kim" by Eminem. **

**Warning:**** THIS FIC CONTAINS HOMICIDE AND GORE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

**A/N:**** OK so I've been listening to Eminem's song Kim and I really wanted to write something using this song just because of the raw emotion in the song. It's a bit on the sadistic side but if you listen to the song before you read this it'll probably make some sense.**

**Miley**

Lilly smiled as she watched her brunette haired daughter sleep in her play pen. Hailie was the only thing she had left and she would die for her only child. After things fell apart, life was difficult even more now than it was before.

"Aw, look at my baby girl. That's my girl, little sleepy head. Yesterday I changed diaper, wiped you, and powdered you. How did you get so big? I can't believe it, now you're two. Baby your so precious, I'm so proud of you." Lilly whispered while running her fingers through Hailie's soft brown locks.

Out of the corner of her eye Lilly spotted movement and she instantly drew her knife. "Sit down bitch! You move again and I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Miley could only nod her head in agreement in an attempt to calm the blonde down. She watched Lilly pace back and forth in front of her like a rabid animal. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she watched her ex-wife loose control of herself

"How could you! Just leave me and love him out the blue!" Lilly screamed as Miley covered her ears.

"What's the matter Miley? Am I too loud for you! Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time!" Lilly screamed while clutching the knife in her hand tightly

Miley sobbed as she feared for both Hailie's and her own safety. Her ex wife was past the breaking point and she didn't know what to do.

"At first, I'm like all right you wanna throw me out? That's fine! But not for him to take my place, are you out of your fucking mind! This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!" Lilly screamed as she flipped over the coffee table in her rage.

"How could you let him sleep in our bed? Look at him Miley! Look at your new husband now! He ain't so hot now! Little punk!" Lilly screamed as she forced Miley to look at her husband lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lilly screamed.

"You're drunk! You're never going to get away with this!" Miley screamed at her ex wife.

"You think I give a fuck! Come on we're for a ride bitch!" Lilly shouted while dragging Miley to her feet.

"No! Hailie can't be here alone!" Miley tried to reason knowing Lilly's one weakness was their daughter.

"We'll be right back, well I will. You'll be in the trunk." Lilly explained with insanity in her voice as she dragged Miley out to her car.

Lilly dragged her into the front seat and pointed the knife at her. Daring her to move. Satisfied that Miley was not going to move she got into the drivers seat and sped off into the night.

"You really fucked me Miley, you really did a number on me. I never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me. But we were kids back then Miley, I was only 18! That was years ago! I thought we wiped the slate clean! That's fucked up!" Lilly screamed as pain and anger flowed through her veins, the only woman she ever loved left her for a man and was trying to her child away from her.

"I love you!" Miley cried as she tried to calm Lilly down.

"Oh God, my brain's racing!" Lilly screamed while roughly running her hand through her hair.

"I love you!" Miley cried again.

"You loved him didn't you!" Lilly screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No!" Miley answered.

"Bullshit you bitch! Don't fucking lie to me!" Lilly accused.

An insane laughter escaped Lilly's lips as she pulled off onto a dirt road.

"Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly don't you?" Lilly spat while looking over at Miley.

"It's not that!" Miley argued while crying.

"No you think I'm ugly!" Lilly screamed.

"Baby." Miley whispered while attempting to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder to try and convince her that she cared.

"Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you! I swear to God I hate you! Oh my God I love you!" Lilly cried as she put the accelerator to the floor.

"How the fuck could you do this to me! How the fuck could you do this to me!" Lilly screamed

Lilly pulled off on the side of the road in the middle of no where and got out of the car, "Come on get out." Lilly ordered.

"I can't I'm scared." Miley cried.

"I said get out bitch!" Lilly ordered while grabbing the back of Miley's hair and pulling her out.

"Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby. Please I love you, look we can just take Hailie and leave." Miley pleaded.

"Fuck you, you did this to us! You did it, it's your fault!" Lilly screamed.

All of a sudden she collapsed to the ground beside Miley and took deep ragged breaths.

"Oh my God I'm cracking up, get a grip Lilly." Lilly spoke while Miley stared at her.

"Hey, you remember the time we went to Oliver's party? And you were so drunk that you threw up all over Jake. That was funny wasn't it?" Lilly questioned

"Yes!" Miley nodded while tears trickled down her reddened cheeks.

"See it all makes sense doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight, one of you tries to grab a knife and during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced." Lilly sadistically spoke.

"No!" Miley cried as she realized just how Lilly killed her husband.

"Now you slash your own throat so it's homicide and suicide with no note. I should have known better when you started to act weird. We could have...Hey! Where you going? Get back here!" Lilly screamed as Miley took off running.

"You can't run from me Miley! It's just us, nobody else! You're only making this harder on yourself!" Lilly screamed as she ran after the brunette.

"Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" Lilly sadistically teased while she wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her close to her.

Miley screamed and struggled to get out of Lilly's hold but the blonde was too strong so she screamed.

"Ha! Go ahead yell! Here I'll scream with you! AH SOMEBODY HELP! Don't you get it bitch? No one can hear you!" Lilly screamed.

"Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you! You were supposed to love me!" Lilly screamed as she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the knife and stabbing it into Miley's neck.

"NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!" Lilly screamed as she crumbled to the ground with Miley in her arms and tears spilling down her cheeks.


End file.
